


Cowboys Again

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean goes to a Halloween party where Charlie plans to introduce Dean to Castiel.  Sweetness ensues.Day 22 Prompt: Ghost + Goddess





	Cowboys Again

Ghost + Goddess

“So Dean what are you coming as for the Halloween party?” Charlie’s voice came over Dean’s speaker phone.

“I’m going to be a cowboy.” Dean had most of the getup already. He’d admit he had a thing for cowboys.

“Dean you were a cowboy year before last.” Charlie whined over the speaker phone.

“Fine. This year I’ll be the ghost of a cowboy killed at Tombstone.” Dean yelled out from across the room where he was picking his dirty socks up off the floor. He could practically hear Charlie rolling her eyes through the phone.

“Whatever. Cas and I are going to be Osiris and Isis. I think I can pull off an Egyptian goddess no sweat.” Charlie said with glee.

“So I am finally going to meet this work friend of yours. I was starting to think you were making him up.” Dean replies as he lays on the bed next to his phone.

“Very funny. He is just really shy. Dean… I think he’d be a good match for you.” Charlie says. You can hear in her voice that she thinks Dean is going to object.

“Charlie I’m not sure that is a good idea. It hasn’t been long since Lisa and I broke up.” Dean says in a way you know he’s said this many times before.

“Dean it has been eight months since you caught her cheating. I heard her and the guy are getting married because she just found out she was pregnant recently.” Charlie confides.

“Shit.” Dean says. He thought he loved her and she loved him. When he came home from a long day of building houses and found her sleeping with another guy in their bed, he was heartbroken.

“I’m sorry Dean. Should I have not said anything?” Charlie says sounding guilty.

“No Char… it’s better I know. Maybe you're right… maybe I need to move on. I’ll meet your Cas but I’m not making any promises.” 

“That is all I ask. Sam and Jess still coming?”

“Yeah they are doing a couples costume thing. They are so sickly sweet... it kind of makes me want to barf.” Dean said with a chuckle at the end.

“Alright… see you Saturday.” Charlie says before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~

Saturday evening finds Dean putting white face paint on. Then black around his eyes. He had to look the part of a dead cowboy so he does his best to make a bullet wound with the face paint kit Sam bought him, on his forehead. He finally calls it decent and puts on the rest of his costume.

Sam and Jess pick him up outside his house. He plans to drink so he appreciates his brother being his ride. When they get there, the party is already in full swing. Sam and Jess leave him to mingle in their doctor and nurse costumes, while he heads straight for the food and beer. That is where Charlie finds him fifteen minutes later, looking bored and inhaling chips.

“Dean!” she yells out over the music.

“Hey Char… love the black wig… almost didn’t recognize you.” Dean says when she gets close enough that he doesn’t have to yell.

“I’m starting to regret it. It’s really hot.” She says fidgeting with it. “So Dean this is Castiel.” She says indicating the guy standing next to her that looks like a pharaoh.

“Hey Cas. It’s nice to meet you. Charlie talks about you all the time.” Dean says and then gasps when Castiel looks up and Dean gets a look at his eyes. They are so blue and with the black eyeliner they pop unnaturally.

“It is nice to meet you too. Charlie talks about you as well.” Cas grounds out in his deep sexy voice. Dean bites his lip as he just stands there and blatantly stares at the man. Castiel just stares right back.

Charlie looks from one to the other and then sighs. “While you two eye fuck, I am going to go look for Gilda. She is supposed be dressed as a fairy. Catch up with you guys later.” She says before stalking off to find her girlfriend.

“So Charlie said you are supposed to be Osiris but you kind of look like a pharaoh to me. You kind of look like King Tut.” Dean remarks.

“You are right in a way. Osiris was the god who was the symbol of pharaonic authority.” Cas explains. Dean could stand here and listen to him recite the phone book. His voice is just that sexy and it is already doing things to Dean.

“What are those things you are holding?” Dean asks.

“The crook & flail. The crook is the sign of kingship and the flail is a sign of fertility of the land.” Castiel explains indicating the corresponding items in his hands.

“Fertility huh?” Dean say arching his eyebrow and leering at Cas.

“Yes… Fertility…” Castiel says before trailing off. Castiel seems to have a thing for Dean’s lips because he can’t stop staring at them. Dean runs his tongue over his lips and watches Castiel track the motion. 

Dean smiles. “Want to go somewhere a little quieter?”

“Yes.” Castiel answers simply. Dean grabs his hand and leads him outside onto the deck. No one else is out there because it is a little chilly. 

Castiel shivers because his costume is quite thin. Dean takes off his jacket and puts it around Castiel. Dean takes the crook and flail out of Cas’ hands and lays it on a table.

“Charlie thinks we would be a good match.” Castiel blurts out.

“Yeah I know. She said the same to me. What do you think?” Dean asks moving into Castiel’s personal space.

“I think you are very attractive.” Castiel says staring at Dean’s lips again.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Dean says crowding Castiel up against the railing. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that.” Castiel says finally looking Dean in the eyes. Dean moves in and the kiss is light a first. Castiel lets out a desperate moan. Dean laughs then leans back in for a deeper kiss. This time it is Dean that moans. 

“You’re a good kisser Cas.” Dean says sounding breathless.

“Hmm… you too… can we kiss some more?” Castiel ask sounding wrecked.

Dean doesn’t answer. He just dives back in. When Charlie finds them later, she’s a little surprised. They’ll cuddled together in a corner on a couch. Dean looks like he is giving Castiel one hell of a hickey. She laughs to herself and then says to no one. “Called it.”

~~~ One Year Later ~~~

“So what are you and Cas dressing up as for the party?” Charlie’s voice comes from Dean’s speaker phone.

“I am going as Wyatt Earp and he is going to be Doc Holiday.” Dean says with a smile apparent in his voice.

“Cowboys again! Dean I think you have a problem.” She proclaims.

“I sure do. I am going to have to hide a hard on all night. Castiel is a damn fine Doc Holiday.”

“TMI Dean!” Charlie yells.

At that moment Castiel opens the bedroom door. “Hey Sweetheart. You’re home… how was your sister?” Dean asks.

“She is doing better. They may let her out of the hospital tomorrow.” Castiel replies.

“Hey Cas!” Charlie’s voice comes from the phone.

“Hello Charlie. Did Dean tell you about our costumes?” Castiel asks.

“Yes. Cowboys again.” Charlie says sounding disappointed. 

Castiel laughs. “I need to go feed the cat. I’ll be right back.”

When he is out of earshot Charlie asks, “So are you still going to do it tonight?"

“Yeah Char… I already have the ring hidden in the pocket of my costume.” Dean replies.

“Sort of romantic proposing at the same party that you all met at a year ago. He’s going to say yes and then probably faint.” Charlie says giggling.

Dean laughs. “If he does. I’ll be there to catch him.”

“So sweet… shit got to go… Gilda’s calling.” 

“Alright see you tonight.” Dean says before hanging up. He runs his hand over the pocket in his costume pants. He feels the solid ring box there. He can’t wait to propose. He has no doubt Castiel will say yes. Castiel always says they have a profound bond and that they are meant to be. 

Dean smiles when Castiel comes back into the room just to kiss him. Yeah tonight can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
